


The Avengers know Spider-Man, but now they get to meet Peter Parker.

by CyberWolfWrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Foster Care, Gen, Orphan Peter Parker, Peter Parker Whump, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberWolfWrites/pseuds/CyberWolfWrites
Summary: No one on the team knew who Spider-Man was.  They knew that the vigilante/hero was on the young side, but they didn't pry into his life.  Which was surprising considering that's what Natasha usually did.  But when the young spiderling gets hurt in battle, they have to take off the mask.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team
Comments: 27
Kudos: 760
Collections: superhero tingz





	The Avengers know Spider-Man, but now they get to meet Peter Parker.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spider-Man: The Avenger](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/556756) by xSeshatx. 



> If you want this to be a multiple part fic, let me know!

* * *

“ _-ider-Man… -oes an-one kno- wh-re Sp-der-M-n is?_ ” Steve’s voice echoed over the comm, Peter roused slowly to consciousness, his home-made commlink crackling into words. Only the right one worked, the left one forcing static into his ear and causing his headache to worsen.

He groaned lowly in pain, the chatter in the comms calling for him breaking off. “ _-id-r-M-n?_ ” someone asked again.  
“Guys?” Peter groaned out, forcing his eyes to open. It was dark and the air was filled with dust. Peter lifted his hand to wipe off his goggles and he gasped sharply at the pain radiating down his arm.

“ _Sp-dey?_ ” That was Bruce who Peter knew only flew out when the battle was over. “ _Wh-re are you?_ ” Peter had closed his eyes somewhere between opening them and trying to lift his arm and he squinted them open, blinking tears away. He moved his other arm lowly and heaved a sigh of relief when it only ached. He wiped the dust of his goggles and struggled to sit up, looking around him.

He was inside a building and his spidey-sense was ringing in alarm as creaks echoed through the building. It was empty from what he could see except for the metal beams and bricks holding him down. He could recall through the pounding in his skull that one of the larger bots yeeted him through the wall.

“ _Sp-dey?_ ” Oh. He was supposed to talk, wasn’t he? The building groaned again and Peter’s spidey-sense screamed again.  
“I’m in a building, guys,” Peter said swiftly in alarm, panic giving his voice an edge. “I think--“ He swore sharply as bricks and dust rained down again. “I think it’s coming down?” Peter pushed himself up by his uninjured arm, throwing half the items on him off. He bit his lip as he moved his leg, pain flowing through them.

He ignored the panicked shouts for his location and forced himself onto his legs, teetering over as they buckled under him. He pushed himself onto his legs again, limping over to the hole in the wall. He could see the battle sight a few blocks away and he could see some of the Avengers frantically looking for him.

Peter yelped when the floor shook and his legs buckled again, sending him to the floor painfully. He squinted out the hole in the wall and spotted Natasha. “Ms. Romanoff!” he yelled into the comm. I’m a few blocks behind you in--” His words cut off as something hard hit him in the head, knocking him out almost immediately as the ceiling fell out.

* * *

“Someone, get to Spidey!” Steve yelled through the comms, looking over at where a building was collapsing.

“Shit!” Tony’s tinny voice echoed in the comms as he flew towards the building at full blast. Everyone who could fly followed after him and the rest jumped into the quinjet, Natasha and Clint jumping in the cockpit to fly in the direction of the building for a medevac.

“Friday, scan for Spider-Man,” Tony ordered, hovering above the partially collapsed building.

 _“Boss, I have found a heat source resembling the build and height of Spider-Man. He’s on floor ten, west side.”_ Tony was flying towards the building before Friday finished, breaking through a partially broken window easily. Everyone waited with bated breath as Sam flew over to help him, the occasional brick or bent piece of metal flying out the window.

“Bruce,” Tony said, his voice a mix of worry and panic. It told everyone what they needed to hear and Bruce was already setting up a gurney and calling the Tower for a room to be set up.

“I got it,” Bruce said before Tony could continue. Everyone outside watched as Tony flew out of the building, a limp Spider-Man in his arms. Everyone retreated into the interior of the quinjet, Tony joining then instead of flying off on his own. They were all gone before the first news van showed up.

“Fri, vitals and injuries,” Tony ordered, looking over Spidey’s limp form, swallowing thickly at the sight of his arm that was bent incorrectly. Various spots of the kid’s uniform was red, and not the usual bright red of his suit.

_“Spider-Man has acquired a broken arm, fractured ribs, a probability of numerous bruises and scrapes over the legs, torso, and arms, and an unidentified head injury.”_

Everyone paused for a minute as they stared at Spider-Man’s mask. There was blood leaking through the top of it and the only way to look at the wound would be to unmask him. And while everyone was interested in the identity of the kid, that did not mean that they wanted to do it this way. They didn’t want to find out without his permission or knowledge.

“We can’t just leave the wound,” Bruce said quietly, reaching towards the mask.

“Wait!” Tony said, pushing the man’s hand down gently. “Fri, is the head wound serious?”

_“The head wound does not appear serious by the amount of blood loss. However, it is most likely that Spider-Man has acquired a concussion from the hit.”_

“Okay,” Steve said, stepping beside the gurney. “Just set Spider-Man’s arm, we’ll unmask him back at the Tower. His enhanced healing means that the bones are already healing.” Bruce nodded and set into action, properly setting and splinting the arm. Just as he finished splinting the arm, the quinjet landed at the Tower. They rushed out toward the medbay, wheeling him into the room that the staff had stocked with supplies.

Everyone filed into the room, locking the door behind them. Tony, who had stepped out of his suit, looked towards the ceiling. “I want the cameras and audio shut off in this room, Fri. Everything in this room stays a secret.”

 _“Of course, sir._ ”

Everyone looked at one another and back to Spider-Man who continued to lay unconscious on the gurney. Bruce stood toward his head, looking at everyone’s expression before grabbing the edge of the mask. With bated breath, he pulled it off.

There were a few shocked gasps and more than one person stared at Spider-Man's face with wide eyes. “He’s a _kid_ ,” Steve’s voice broke the atmosphere, looking at the face of a child that was half-covered by blood. There were a few swears. This was not what anyone had expected. They knew that Spidey was young, but this kid didn’t even look sixteen years old. A few of the Avengers shifted uncomfortably. They had all seen child soldiers and this felt a little too close to home for them, Natasha in particular.

"Okay, everyone! Back off! Let Bruce work," Tony snapped as everyone converged around the gurney unconsciously to look at the kid better. At Tony's raised voice, everyone backed away.

"Thank you, Tony," Bruce said, examining the kid's head and eyes. "He has a serious concussion, but I won't be able to tell how serious until he wakes up. I also need to examine his ribs and legs, can you guys leave? And Tony, can you grab a pair of sweats and a t-shirt for him?"

"What, why?" Tony squawked. Bruce leveled a look at him before looking at the Spider-kid and back.

"No offense, but beside Nat, you're the smallest here. I'm pretty sure that Spidey wouldn't want to wear yoga pants, either. No offense, Nat," he glanced at Natasha who just shrugged. "You guys should get your scrapes checked out, too. I'll stay here and will have Friday let you know when he's awake." Everyone stood around for a few moments before retreating to the open area of the medbay to get their injuries checked out, Tony retreating to his room to grab clothes for the kid.

After having Friday to a more intensive x-ray and doing a thorough exam, it turned out that the kid's legs had strained muscles and bruised bones. However, they were already healing and should be completely healed up within a few hours. The hard part would be convincing the kid to stay at the Tower for a few hours, possibly overnight.

Bruce jumped when there was a low groan, spinning around and looking at the kid slowly pushing himself up with one arm, the other sitting in a red cast. It hadn't even been a full hour yet since the battle ended and all the kid's wounds were cleaned and bandaged. Bruce could see that the few scrapes he hadn't bandaged up were already faint silver lines.

"Spidey?" Bruce said softly, knowing from experience that people who get knocked out in the midst of battle typically react instinctually and violently when they wake up. As expected, Spidey jumped, eyes snapping open and flashing to Bruce's. The kid's shoulder's slumped as he blinked at the man, face creasing slightly in confusion.

"Oh..." Spider-Man said softly, his voice sounding so much like a child that it partially surprised Bruce. Had Spidey always sounded like that? The kid raised his good hand and ran it down his face, freezing when he didn't touch his mask. His eyes met Bruce's again and he hid a grimace at the fear in the kid's eyes. "My mask."

Bruce bowed his head slightly. "You had a head injury and we didn't know how bad it was. The only people who saw you were Tony, Steve, Sam, Natasha, Clint, and myself." Peter pursed his lips and looked down, running his hand back over his face in a way that made Bruce's heart ached. The kid looked so tired, and it wasn't just his expression. His cheeks were gaunt and there were dark circles under his eyes. When he had to cut the kid's suit off (which he felt horrible about), he had seen that the kid was skinny. Too skinny to be healthy.

"Are they okay?" Spidey asked instead of acknowledging that they now knew his face. Bruce smiled softly.

"A few bumps and scrapes, but they're otherwise okay," he said before nodding over to the pile of clothes. "They'll be on their way up so you should get dressed." His smile turned apologetic. "I had to cut your suit off to treat your wounds. I'm sorry, Spidey."

The kid fell silent for a few moments, looking down at his mask that sat on the pile of clothes. He grimaced, there was dried blood on it.

"Peter," Spider-Man said after a few moments. Bruce blinked and tilted his head to the side. Spider-Man raised his eyes to meet Bruce's. "My name's Peter."

He smiled. "Thank you for telling me. You should get dressed, Peter." Bruce left the room.

* * *

Peter gingerly sat up, grimacing at the ache and pain in his limbs. The worse was in his arm and he was hoping to get something to help with the pain. His legs were aching and his headache had come back. All in all, he felt like shit. Especially since the Avengers now knew that he was a kid.

Remembering what Bruce (Bruce Banner knew his name!) said about the others being alerted to him waking up, Peter quickly pulled out the pair of sweatpants and an old MIT hoodie. He had trouble tying the strings to the sweats with his broken arm, but they were too big on his hips and had slid down when he pulled them on. Still tying the strings while sticking his tongue out in concentration, there was a knock on the door.

Peter flinched slightly before clearing his throat, yelling a, "Come in!" to the Avengers. He focused on tying the strings, trying to stave off his nervousness. After a few seconds, he looked up, shifting nervously from where he sat on the hospital bed and fighting off a grimace of pain.

"Hey, kid," Tony said, eyes roaming over the teen.

"My name's Peter," Peter told them. There was a shocked silence and he met their eyes again. He tilted his head to the side, his mop of curls covering his eyes slightly. It had been almost a year since he last had a hair cut. "What?"

"Why'd you tell us your name?" Natasha asked softly. Peter shrugged and fiddled with his mask instead of looking up at them again.

"Figured I'd tell you," he said softly. "You guys saw my face and stuff, and I've been meaning to tell you guys for a few weeks now. I trust you guys. It would be unfair of me to not say anything about who I am."

"How old are you?" Peter bit his lip and swallowed, not wanting to see their reactions but also wanting to see them at the same time. He lifted his head and met Clint's eyes as he answered his question.

"I turn sixteen next month." There was a sharp inhale and Peter looked at Tony in alarm. The man looked uncomfortable and Peter flinched, knowing the thoughts running through their minds. He looked down at his mask again. "I know I'm too young to be doing this." Peter closed his eyes, he felt so tired, in more ways than one. He's been having nightmares for a while now and he had been patrolling more recently due to that.

"Then why...?" Sam trailed off. Peter shrugged.

"When you can do the things that I can, but you don't, and then bad things happen? They happen because of you." Peter met all of their eyes as he said this, the grief in eyes sending more than a few staggering backward. Peter sighed.

“Do your parents know you do this?” Steve asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Peter swallowed and shook his head, looking down at the mask in his hands. “I don’t have any parents to tell.”

It was silent for a few moments before Tony broke it with, “What about an aunt, an uncle?”

Peter clenched his jaw and his nostrils flared as a sudden wave of grief passed over him, his throat feeling constricted. He closed his eyes and a single tear slid down his cheek.

“Oh…” Clint said quietly. The silence in the room was palpable before Peter slid off the hospital bed staggering slightly in pain.

"Whoa, there! Where do you think you're going?" Tony asked, reaching out to Peter who flinched at the sudden movement but ignored it. Tony dropped his hands and Peter felt horrible at the hurt and pain in the man's eyes.

“I, um, have to get back to my…” he said, awkwardly waving his good hand before dropping it after a few seconds.

"Uh uh, no way you're leaving in this condition," Tony said, eyebrows furrowing in worry. Peter opened his mouth, about ready to retort before Bruce cut in.

"He's right, Peter," the doctor said. "You're tibias and fibulas are bruised and you're arm's broken. We need you to stay here to make sure you heal up properly. And besides, they've got to hurt, right?" Peter winced but that was all the answer they needed.

"You're whatever wouldn't mind you staying here for the night, right?" Tony cut in, standing beside the bed but not touching Peter, who hunched in on himself. "I'm assuming that they don't know, right?" Peter shook his head.

"No one to tell." Well, Ned knew, so he technically wasn't lying. Plus, he was pretty sure that MJ had a hunch about that so that wasn't exactly lying either.

* * *

Tony grimaced. Damn, this kid was just breaking his heart. "Okay, but it's summer, right? So you can stay the night, right?" The kid shrugged.

"They probably wouldn't even notice," he murmured under his breath. Well, damn. Peter sat up straight, wincing slightly, before saying louder, "I could tell them I'm at my friends'. They probably wouldn't mind not having an extra mouth to feed." It was silent for a few minutes and Tony closed his eyes. This kid, this poor fucking kid.

"Okay!" Tony said, pushing off his emotions like he always did. "I have an extra room set up in my penthouse for guests. You can stay there." Peter's eyes widened and they snapped to Tony's as he waved his hand around frantically.

"No no no no no, it's okay, Mr. Stark. I can stay somewhere else." Amusement flickered in Tony at the way the kid awkwardly and frantically tried to deny him.

"Nonsense! Besides, the Avenger's floor is all filled up." He sent a sharp look to everyone else. They knew that there were at least five open rooms, but at the man's glare, they didn't say anything. "Now," he said, looking at the kid. He noticed how he drowned in his hoodie and how his cheeks were gaunt. "Let's get some painkillers and food in you."

The kid's stomach growled at the mention of food and his cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink. Tony could see the embarrassment in his eyes, but also the relief. "Uh, you don't have to do that..." It was like moving a wall and the kid likely knew that in the way he didn't protest too much.

Bruce puttered around the room, handing Peter two pills. The kid looked at them warily. "You do know that my metabolism is, like, super-fast, right? Regular pills don't work on me." Bruce nodded.

"Yep, and that's why they're Cap's meds." Seeing that the kid was about to freak out, he added on, "They're older ones that needed to be used before they lose potency." Peter narrowed his eyes suspiciously but took them, using the cup of water that had been left beside his bed.

"Thanks, guys," the kid said quietly.

"No problem!" Tony said before exclaiming, "Now, food! What do you like to eat? Chinese, pizza, shawarma...? I can get anything." Peter bit his lip and Tony picked up on his hesitancy.

"Um, Thai?" he asked, hope in his voice.

"Oh, we haven't had that in a while!" Natasha said, most likely picking up on the kid's hesitancy. "What do you think guys, Thai food?" There were a few bouts of praise for his food choice and agreements.

* * *

Peter knew what they were doing but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
